


fears

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Separation Anxiety, Slime, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, dukeceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Remus is afraid he's gone too far.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 24
Kudos: 272





	fears

**Author's Note:**

> for anon prompt: "could i request remus with separation anxiety (bc of roman and virgil) and one day he accidentally goes a lil bit too far when talking to deceit and gets super worried that dee is going to leave him too?"

Remus isn't afraid of very many things.

He's not afraid of bugs or spiders or snakes (how could he be? Virgil's pet spider is friendlier than Morality and Deceit's snake likes to rest on top of his head, curled up like a balloon hat). The dark doesn't phase him. Blood and bodily fluids just make him laugh. Vampires, monsters, ghosts... None of them make him so much as break a sweat.

But abandonment...

Remus shivers, wrapping his arms around himself as he stares into the too-still face of his boyfriend. He didn't mean to go too far. He knows how Deceit feels about slime and blood, _knows_ that his boyfriend _hates_ to get his uniform dirty. He's fastidious about it, as dedicated to hygiene as Remus is to the lack of it.

"Please don't leave," he manages to choke out, his voice tear-thickened and wobbly. He doesn't know what he'll do if Deceit disappears through that creaky, half-open door. Isn't it enough that his own brother abandoned him? Isn't it enough that Virgil left, too? He _promised_ he wouldn't. He _double pinky swore_ he wouldn't. And yet, he, too, disappeared into the light.

He can't see Deceit following in Virgil's or Roman's footsteps. The light won't welcome him, won't beckon him with sly promises of cookies and movie nights and warm hugs.

But nothing says Deceit has to tolerate him anymore. Nothing says that Deceit has to _love_ him anymore. Nothing says that Deceit will stand him following Dee around like a lost puppy anymore, too clingy to leave Deceit alone for very long, too afraid that the next time he blinks, Dee will be gone, and-

He doesn't realize he's shaking, tears flooding his vision, until a set of Deceit's arms gently wind around him, guiding him to sit on his crumpled, unmade bed, while another pair of arms set to work cleaning up his tears.

"Sorry," he whispers miserably, but there's no anger on Deceit's face, only a strange sort of calmness and what looks like concern glinting in Deceit's mismatched eyes. Sometime during Remus's breakdown, he's cleaned himself up, and no more stains mar his face or his clothing. They just look mildly damp.

"I'm not going to leave you," Deceit says. His voice is quiet, yet Remus can hear every word.

"But-" He starts to object. Deceit shakes his head.

"I'm not going to leave you," he repeats. "You might annoy me sometimes. You might upset me sometimes. But we can work it out, Remus. It doesn't mean I'm going to leave."

"Do you promise?" Remus bursts out. His leg jiggles, no matter how much he tries to still it. Deceit nods.

"Yes," he says, for emphasis. "You forgot that I don't like to be slimed, didn't you?" Abashed, Remus nods.

"I thought you'd like it," he mumbles. "Because there were little snake glitters."

"If you conjure it on a table or something, I'd like to actually see it," Deceit says gently. "Snake glitters sound perfect."

"Really?" Remus asks. Hope starts to flutter in his chest, like a death's head moth. Deceit smiles crookedly.

"Show me the slime, Remus," he requests. 

"Okay!" Remus says. Relief courses through his veins. He waves his hand, conjuring a slightly sticky heap of slime on his bedside table. "Dee Dee?"

"Hmm?" Deceit hums in thought, quirking his head to one side.

"Thank you," Remus says, throwing his arms around his boyfriend. Deceit smiles and presses a kiss to Remus's slightly sweaty forehead.

"Don't mention it," Deceit says. The two bend over the slime Remus created, together. 

"Double headed snakes," Deceit says in surprise. "I like it." Remus grins.

"Good!" He says. "I made 'em just for you!"

At least for the time being, the specter of Deceit leaving vanishes like it had never been in the first place.


End file.
